Welcome Back
by LoneCat
Summary: A fellow classmate wishes Sarah’s entire class to the Underground. Now they will learn exactly how powerful “Silent Sarah” can be. Please R&R!
1. The Wish

Chapter 1 – The Wish

"Silent Sarah, Silent Sarah, with her runny mascara."

The kids were taunting Sarah again. She couldn't stand it and tears started falling, hence the runny mascara comment. She hated them all. They were all so cruel.

_Your eyes can be so cruel,_

_Just as I can be so cruel._

The verse just popped into her head out of nowhere, but she shook it off, used to thoughts of Him. Thankfully, the teacher walked into the room, so the taunting would lessen a bit. It would still occur, though. Her teacher was very shy and reserved. You had to strain to hear him speak, and though young, he had the nerdy professor look happening. You could tell that he was not meant to teach Physics, just carry out experiments his whole life.

"Now, class," the teacher said, "we will be working on the average speed and average velocity of a..."

Everybody had already started tuning him out. Brad, the high school football team captain, sat right beside her and picked on her more than anyone. He had always hated the fact that she didn't drool over him like the other girls did, so he made her life a living hell. Today was no exception. He snatched the red book off her desk with the gold lettering _Labyrinth_ and started to read it and snicker. He turned and whispered to her in a sarcastic and malicious voice.

"So, Sarah, the Goblin King will come if I say something like: I wish the goblins would come and take everyone in this class away, right now."

Sarah gasped in horror. She didn't have enough time to stop him from saying the words. She knew what was coming next. The lights started to flicker, startling the teacher, Mr. Daniel. Then suddenly, the lights went off. The only light illuminating the room was the small sliver of light coming from the window. Sarah raced to the door to try and get out. Everyone followed suit, but they found the door to be locked. Sarah started to panic, but quickly realized something. _I beat him once and I can do it again._ Just as her train of thought finished, an owl flew through the window which seemed to open on it's own. The owl flew around the room, checking out each and every person, but paying particular attention to Sarah. She looked up at the owl and glared. She could swear that she saw the owl grinning back.

"What is that?" asked a very panicked Lynn, the head cheerleader and Brad's girlfriend. Sarah didn't like the girl so had no wish to calm her down. She just looked at the owl pointedly and it flew into the beam of light from the window. A sudden wind picks up in the room and glitter goes flying around the owl until it turns into the one man that Sarah can't seem to get off of her mind, Jareth.

Mr. Daniel stepped in front of the children in a protective, yet meek stance.

"Don't hurt us," he squeaked. Jareth just let out a full and hardy laugh. He then motioned for the teacher whom seemed to magically move to Jareth's side. The mild man could not move at all.

Meanwhile, Sarah was watching and getting angrier by the second. She pushed her way to the front of the class and walked up to Jareth, staring him in the eye.

"Let him go."

Jareth laughed, but did as she asked.

"My, my, Sarah, are you going to have that contempt of me forever?"

Sarah, her eye's never moving.

"Well, Jareth, as I recall 'it's only forever, not long at all.'"

Everyone gasped. Silent Sarah was standing up to this very imposing man. Not to be outdone, Brad approaches Jareth.

"Listen, man, why don't you just get out of here?"

"Or what?" Jareth asked menacingly as he stared the young man down.

"Or, or," said a nervous Brad, "Or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Jareth grinned evilly, showing off his canines and started to advance on Brad.

Lynn was worried about her boyfriend, but at the same time, very turned on by Jareth. She sauntered her way over to him and said, "Jareth, is it? Please, could you let him go, for me?"

Jareth looked at her pouting face and laughed.

"Get out of here. I could never be turned on by a whore."

Lynn gasped and then screamed at Sarah, "You know him, Silent Sarah, so get him to back off."

Sarah, still on an adrenaline rush from the anger (and though she'd never admit it, pleasure) of seeing Jareth, whipped around and looked at Lynn.

"Listen, you little bitch, the name is Sarah, no Silent in front of it. Get it right, because at this point I don't give a fuck what happens to you."

Everyone gasped, except Jareth, who was finished intimidating Brad and started clapping.

"Bravo, my dear Sarah, bravo. It's good to see that your fire is still somewhere in there."

Sarah whipped around to glare at the man who had haunted her dreams for over a year.

"Listen, oh mighty king," she said sarcastically, "This 'fire', as you call it only comes out when you are around to be a total asshole!"

Jareth just shook his head and laughed.

"Sarah, your words are so cruel, almost as much so as your eyes."

Sarah blushed, thinking back to the mere minutes before when thoughts of him had entered her head, but knew she had to retaliate.

"Just as you can be so cruel?"

"Sarah, my dear," Jareth said as he took her hand, "I have to be, what is that mortal saying? Ah, yes, I have to be cruel to be kind."

Sarah just shook her head, "Don't ruin Shakespeare. Besides, how are you kind?"

"Simple, I give people a chance to get back what they have wished away."

Sarah groaned, inwardly. The Labyrinth! I have to go through it again. Jareth seemed to read her mind, though.

"Unfortunately, my dear, you cannot run the Labyrinth this time. You must come to the Underground with me, along with all these other sniveling mortals and wait until the person who wished you away, solves it."

Sarah looked at Brad and became fearful. She knew that he could never defeat the Labyrinth and from the look in Jareth's eyes, he knew too.

Sarah suddenly gave out an air of seduction, shocking her classmates, but putting a primal smile on Jareth's face.

"How about a deal?" she said

Jareth grinned at her, "Intriguing, do continue."

"A kiss, for a free pass to stay in the Aboveground?"

Jareth looked at her, pretending to decide. In actuality, he knew exactly how to twist this to work for his own needs.

"Deal."

Sarah suddenly became very nervous. She couldn't believe that she just agreed to kiss the man of her dreams. _Not the man of my dreams, a man in my dreams._ She thought, but another part of her brain said, _Yeah, right. You want him and you know it._ Sarah decided that the best course of action would be to ignore her brain and make it a brief kiss.

Well, half her plan worked as Jareth's lips came crashing down on hers. Her brain shut off. The kiss was anything but brief, though. She could feel her legs getting weak and her head spinning.

Jareth wasn't going to try and use his tongue, knowing that it would just turn her off, and that was not something he wanted. They both could feel their bodies on fire with passion. At the startled gasps from the onlookers, they broke apart.

Sarah's class couldn't believe that Sarah could land a man like that. Lynn was writhing with rage and jealousy. She wanted Jareth and didn't see how Sarah got to kiss him and she didn't.

Sarah noticed the envious look on Lynn's face and snickered a bit before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, Jareth, you now have to leave us in the Aboveground."

Jareth grinned again at her.

"Sorry, my darling, but the deal was a pass to the Aboveground, that means ONE pass. I think I'll leave the teacher behind."

Sarah looked at him, complete rage made up her facial expressions. Before she could say anything, the classroom dissolved into blackness.


	2. A Little Q&A

A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short and it took me so long to post, but don't worry, I do have the next one already started!

Chapter 2 – A Little Q&A

The next thing everyone saw was the throne room in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Sarah looked around and felt a weird nostalgic sensation, which seemed strangely comforting. She shook it off, though and started assessing the situation. She looked around and noticed that everyone from her Physics class was there, except for her teacher and Brad. She also noticed Jareth's absence. _Probably briefing Brad on his little journey ahead. I wonder if I could get Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus to help him._

"Dear Sarah, you think I would actually let them lose in the Labyrinth so they could help him? He has to find others to help him on his journey."

Sarah whipped around to glare at Jareth whom had decided to materialize behind her.

"Then where are they?"

Jareth smiled evilly.

"Where do you think?"

Violent and disturbing images came to Sarah's mind. She gasped in horror. Jareth looked at her and a brief amount of pain flickered in his eyes, before the cocky look was back.

"My dear Sarah, do you honestly think that I would hurt your friends?"

"You didn't?"

"No."

With a wave of his hand, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus appeared. Sarah ran up to them and gave them big hugs.

"I've missed you all so much!"

"Well, my lady, we have missed you also," answered Didymus.

Meanwhile, everyone in Sarah's class was watching the scene unfold and was starting to feel helpless. Lynn, never wanting to be outshone by someone, decided to grab some attention for herself, especially from that hot blonde man in the poet's shirt. She sauntered over to him and placed her face within inches of his.

"So, what's your name?" she said in a breathy voice. Jareth just backed up and shot her a look of disgust.

"My name is Jareth, King of the Goblins and all of you are my prisoners. You're little friend, Brad, has 15 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or you all become like us forever..."

"Such a pity," Sarah finished his sentence with a sneer.

"Why, Sarah, you sound as if you're mad."

"Jareth, what do you think? And what's with this 15 hours bullshit? I only got 13."

Jareth laughed, "Well, I'd figure he could use the extra 2 hours. He doesn't seem to be the brightest of people."

Sarah laughed a little at that and Jareth seemed to truly brighten up for an instant.

"That's true. But where do you plan to keep us all?"

"For now you are all free to roam the castle at will."

Sarah smiled; she knew exactly where she was headed. She walked out of the throne room with a purpose. Nobody else seemed to move until Jareth glared at them, hinting at them to be on their way. They scattered quickly. Now Jareth just had to figure out what Sarah was up to.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 3 – The Beginning

Brad looked at the large wall in front of him that seemed to block off any access to this strange world, that he was apparently in. He wasn't even totally convinced this was real. _It's got to be a dream._ But as hard as he tried, he could not wake himself up. _Oh well, I guess I could give it a shot._

Jareth watched Brad amusingly. _That boy could never make it through my Labyrinth. He mine as well give up now. That's fine with me. Sarah will be mine forever._

Just then Jareth heard music floating through the castle. He followed the sound and began to sing subconsciously.

"There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes"

Jareth wandered into the Ball Room. The very same Ball Room he had fabricated in Sarah's peach-induced fantasy. There she stood, with a crystal ball in her hand, emitting the music. Then with one swift movement, she threw the ball in the air and it popped sending glitter down, which changed Sarah into the clothes she had on in her fantasy. It also changed Jareth into the same attire from her fantasy.

"There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart"

Jareth slowly approached her and she just smiled, urging him on. He was completely spellbound by her. He didn't bother to question how she could use the crystal ball with no magic of her own. All he knew is that he wanted her.

"As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling in love"

Jareth moved closer to Sarah, but she just turned and walked away into a fog, so that he couldn't see her. _I will not give up that easily, my dear Sarah._

"I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars"

Jareth wandered around the fog searching for this captivating woman.

"Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling"

Then, all of a sudden, Jareth was grabbed from behind and spun around. Before he knew what was happening, a set of firm, yet delicate lips, crashed into his.

"Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling in love

Falling in love (love)

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love"

Jareth was lost in ecstasy, his eyes closed to enjoy the moment, and just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, she broke the kiss. The next thing he knew, a voice whispered into his ear, "No matter what you do, Goblin King, I will always be your weakness. Remember that." Jareth opened his eyes to protest, but she was gone, along with the decorations of the ballroom.

The students watched in amazement at the spell that Sarah, the so-called loser, had over this great and powerful king. They were even more amazed when she disappeared into a burst of glitter right in front of their eyes. They had no clue what to do, knowing that they had invaded this private moment. Just as they were about to run, two multi-colored eyes focused on them and grew dark.


	4. Reflections

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. The more reviews I get, the more I am motivated to write more. I want to give a special thanks to Ripper 101 for realizing my mistake – it was supposed to be mismatched eyes, but I accidentally typed in multicolored. As for those of you who are wondering about the power Sarah possesses, sorry but you will be waiting for a few chapters yet ;)

Chapter 4 – Reflection

Jareth focused his eyes on the intruders. He absolutely refused to be embarrassed like that in front of his prisoners.

"All of you come here," he said commandingly. When no one moved he yelled, "NOW!"

The group did as they were told.

"Now, let me ask you a question. Is it rude to intrude on one's private moments?"

No one answered him.

"WELL?"

"Yes," replied Lynn, meekly.

"You should all know better. I should place you all in the dungeon. But, since I am so generous, you can all leave now and continue to wander the castle."

No one moved.

"I'd hurry if I were you. I have a tendency to change my mind."

The group scattered again, leaving Jareth all alone.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, what ever shall I do with you?" Jareth asked the empty room.

Sarah just stood behind a pillar and watched with a smile on her face. _It's my turn to have a little fun._

Brad wandered aimlessly up and down the wall, finding no entrance. He was about to give up hope when he saw a little green creature that reminded him of a lizard.

"Hey you!" he yelled. The creature turned around and looked at him.

"Who, me?"

"Of course you!"

The creature glared at Brad's rudeness.

"You know, in the Underground, politeness is a must."

"Look," said Brad, very frustrated, "I am not here to be all polite. I'm here to get through this stupid Labyrinth."

"Well," said the creature, "to get through the Labyrinth you will need help. And to get help, you need to be polite."

"Ah! This is so stupid. It is all Silent Sarah's fault."

The creature perked up at the mention of Sarah.

"You mean the great Sarah, the one who defeated his highness?"

"I don't know what she did. All I know is she knows that gay looking guy in the tights."

"You should not speak ill of the King. He could kill you for that."

"Whatever. Look, I just want to get through this stupid Labyrinth."

"Fine, I will help you, but only for Sarah. Now, my name is Grake, what is yours?"

"Brad. Now how do I get in?"

"Simple, through that door."

Grake pointed towards the wall and two doors flew open. One hit Brad and he went flying. Grake rolled on the ground laughing, knowing that it would be an interesting adventure.

Sarah wondered around the castle aimlessly. She didn't know what possessed her to bait Jareth like that, or even how she could use his magic. _It was like I was part of him and all of a sudden, the power he held no longer seemed frightening, just familiar._ Sarah shuddered slightly. This was almost too much for her to handle. In one swift movement her and Jareth had exchanged roles. Now she held the power.

_What is it about her?_ Jareth wondered to himself. _How can she control me that well? Hell, how can she control my magic that well?_ Jareth wasn't sure what to do. Even though he sat on his throne, it seemed like the power he held over the kingdom no longer existed. It gave him a chill, knowing that he was helpless.

Two pale blue eyes watched Jareth and Sarah's movements.

"Soon, everything will be revealed my dears."

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but this is all the information I wanted to put in this chapter. Please review. Also, I'd like your help. I need help coming up with names and descriptions for creatures to help Brad on his way through the Labyrinth. Please let me know if you have one!


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5

Sarah wandered around the castle aimlessly. She felt so at home there. She seemed to know every inch of it. She finally decided to go back to the throne room and what she witnessed there made her laugh harder than she ever had before.

Jareth was sitting on his throne with his leg resting on a stool when Lynn approached him. She had undone the top buttons of her blouse revealing a lacy pink bra. She had also tied the bottom of the shirt so that it revealed her navel. Lynn sauntered up to Jareth and straddled his lap. He looked up at her with emotionless eyes. She started grinding a little on his lap, but was obviously not receiving a response. She growled.

"What the hell is your problem? You've got a beautiful woman crawling all over you here, but you are pining of that Plain-Jane, Sarah."

It was Jareth's turn to growl.

"She is not plain. She is wonderful and caring and gorgeous. You on the other hand, are a slut."

Sarah laughed and walked into the room.

"Jareth, I'm touched that you would stand up for me, but I can do that myself."

She turned to Lynn.

"Get off him Barbie."

With a quick flick of her wrist, Sarah sent Lynn flying onto the floor without laying a hand on her. Lynn looked at Sarah in shock, as did Jareth.

"How the hell did you do that, Silent Sarah?" asked Lynn.

"None of your business Barbie, now scram before you see what this crystal ball can do," Sarah said as she formed a crystal ball in her hand. Lynn scowled but got up and inched her way out of the throne room, trying to avoid Sarah as best as possible. When she was gone, Jareth turned to Sarah.

"How can you do that?"

Sarah sighed.

"I have no clue. I know I couldn't do it last time I was here; at least I don't thinks so. It was like when I came back, I could feel the magic of the Labyrinth and then all this magic I'm performing is like a sixth sense or something. Does that even make sense?"

Jareth contemplated what she said for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, it does make sense. I feel that sensation all the time. I can literally feel the magic that is around me and I don't even have to think about how to use my powers. I've had that feeling every since I turned into a fey adult and received my powers."

"So what does that mean for me?" Sarah asked.

"My dear Sarah, I do not know."

Sarah sighed and formed a crystal in her hand. She then through it to the right of Jareth and it formed into her favorite easy chair from home. She then went and sat down in it.

"I don't know what to do, Jareth. This is really starting to scare me. Not to mention the fact that Brad is down to 11 hours, and has just gotten into the Labyrinth. I'm going to be stuck here forever with these powers and I don't want to be. I don't want to be stuck with these people forever and I don't know what to do!"

Jareth got out of his throne and walked over to Sarah. He gathered her into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. When she was finally done, she lifted her head up and looked into his mismatched eyes. She was drawn into them and didn't realize she was moving forward until his lips were on hers in a searing, heart pounding kiss. Sarah let herself get lost in it, until she realized who those lips belonged to.

"No!" she said pushing him away. She was losing control fast, and she planned on being in control and driving Jareth crazy for want with her, not have herself wanting him. It was just a revenge game, or so she wanted to believe.

Sarah stood up and turned to Jareth.

"We will never be that way. I'm going to make sure Brad gets through the Labyrinth and make your life a living hell while doing so."

She then walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Jareth in her wake.

"Women," he muttered.

Two pale blue eyes peaked into the room again.

"You two must be free of controversy before you can become one."

A/N: I know, it's short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys, since it has been so long. Please review and give me a reason to write more!


	6. A Little Help

A/N: I know Sarah seems a little O/C but I wanted to show how she feels confident and powerful in the Labyrinth, because it will come into play later.

Chapter 6

Sarah marched purposefully to the gardens she had seen earlier while locating the ballroom from her peach-induced time in the Labyrinth. She spotted the garden and walked through the door into the splendor. Jareth had every flower known to man there. It was quite breathtaking.

"Like the pompous Goblin King would have anything less," Sarah muttered in contempt. She wasn't sure how she was going to help Brad, all she knew was that she had to. She looked around and saw no one in the garden, so she laid down on a patch of grass and closed her eyes. About 5 minutes later she could hear humming. She looked up and saw a goblin woman walking through the garden. When the goblin saw her, she smiled at Sarah.

"Hello, dear. Are you one of thems children which got wished away?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I really don't want to be back here," Sarah replied. The woman looked stunned.

"You've been 'ere before?"

"Yes, my name's Sarah."

The woman looked at her in awe.

"THE SARAH? The only to have ever beaten the Labyrinth?"

"Well, I did beat the Labyrinth. I don't know if I'm the only one."

"Trust me, you are. My name is Pelly."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said as she shook the goblin's hand.

"So tell me, Pelly, are you from around here?"

"Oh dear me, no. I live in the Labyrinth. Never did like the castle, or Goblin City much. I find the Labyrinth, though it changes, is kind of peaceful."

Sarah smiled and nodded while the wheels turned in her head.

"Pelly, would you consider doing me a favor?"

"Perhaps," said the woman skeptically.

"If you come across a young man named Brad in the Labyrinth, could you help to put him on the right path to the castle?"

"Oh my, I don't know," said Pelly, looking scared, "The King would have an awful fit."

"Just leave the King to me. And if you could recruit him anymore help it would be much appreciated."

"I'll try, but only because it is you who asked."

"Thank-you."

Sarah began walking away, then realized something.

"Pelly, what are you doing in the King's garden?"

"Oh, the King let's goblins come into his gardens and pick flowers for their homes if they so wish. It really is very nice of him."

Sarah nodded, but couldn't understand why Jareth would do something so nice. She just shrugged it off and walked back into the castle. That was not the best move, though. In fact, she ran right into Lynn.

"Oh great," Sarah mumbled.

"Well, if it isn't Silent Sarah," Lynn said mockingly.

"Lynn, we already had this conversation. Nix the 'Silent' part, okay?"

"Whatever you say, loser."

Sarah sighed in aggravation. Lynn had a tendency to wear her nerves thin very fast.

"Look, just because Jareth has this stupid fascination with me and won't go near a skank like you with a ten-foot pole, does not mean you're little attitude is justified. So why don't you get the hell out of my way."

"What did you just call me?" Lynn asked in a rage.

"You heard me. S-K-A-N-K, skank."

Lynn flew into a rage and went to attack Sarah. A crystal some how formed in Sarah's hand and her instincts told her to throw it. She did and the crystal popped like a bubble when it hit Lynn. All of a sudden the war-like scream Lynn had been letting out was no longer heard. Lynn stopped her advance on Sarah and tried to talk. She couldn't and after many futile attempts, she glared at Sarah and walked away, not sure what else to do.

Sarah looked down at the hand, which had held the crystal. She still wasn't sure how she was able to conjure crystals. It was completely new and weird to her. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She had no clue how to control the power and the only person she knew that did was Jareth.

"I guess it's time to step in the lion's den."

Meanwhile, Brad was attempting (and failing) to get through the Labyrinth. Grake, who was becoming more and more upset with the mortal, had given up trying to help him, Brad didn't seem to have any idea as to what he was doing and was not listening to Grake's advice. He only had a few hours left and nothing seemed to be working. Brad was getting very close to giving up.

"I don't know why I'm bothering, this is nothing but a dream."

Grake snorted.

"Think that all you want, boy, but just remember, all their lives depend on you."

"Thanks for the pressure."

"No problem."

The two continued to walk in silence through the ever-changing Labyrinth. Brad wasn't paying attention and he ended up walking right into someone.

"Hey watch it," he yelled and looked down to see a goblin woman.

"Ah, you must be Brad. Sarah has told me of you."

Grake's eyes went wide.

"You have met Sarah?"

"Of course, just now, at the castle. She was in the King's garden."

Grake was in awe.

"Is she truly as marvelous as they say she is?"

"I only spoke to her for a minute, but she's one of them nice people who know how to make peoples feel good, you know?"

Grake nodded his head.

"I'm Grake," he said extending his hand.

"Pelly," the woman answered.

Brad looked at them strangely. He couldn't understand why they revered Sarah so much.

"Look," Brad said, "I'd hate to bust up the party, but I am kind of a time limit here."

"Of course," Pelly said sweetly, "And I offer to help you anyway I can. I promised Sarah this much."

"Good, so can you help me figure out this maze?"

Pelly nodded.

"Follow me."

Brad followed behind Pelly while Grake went to catch up with her to discuss Sarah some more.


	7. End of the Line

Chapter 7

Sarah stared at one of the mysterious crystal balls. It didn't seem to bother her that she could wield the same power as Jareth. That thought worried her, though. But what worried her most was that she knew Brad was going to fail in solving the Labyrinth. The images through this crystal ball revealed that Brad was a bumbling idiot. Sarah cried out in frustration and threw the ball against a wall in the castle, letting it smash into a million little shards. She sighed.

"Well, at least I have forever to figure out why I have this power," she said bitterly. She had been in the ballroom for the past fifteen minutes, hoping that something would be revealed. She still didn't understand what had happened between her and Jareth just a short time ago here. She sighed again and sank down against one wall with her head in her hands. She no longer knew what to do.

Jareth sat on his throne, trying to be his usual imposing self, but his heart wasn't in it. Truth be told, his heart was probably wondering the castle in the possession of a certain brunette. He groaned knowing that he was in big trouble. If this Brad happened, by some miracle, to complete the Labyrinth, Sarah would be gone back to the Aboveground and Jareth would probably never have a chance to see her again. If Brad failed and the whole lot of them stayed in the Underground, Sarah would forever hold resentment towards Jareth. He just didn't know what to do.

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular, even though there was a swarm of goblins and teenagers in front of him. For some reason, Sarah and Lynn were the only ones brave enough to explore the castle.

"Figures she would be one of the ones that stayed out of my presence." Jareth concentrated and tried to find her in the castle. When he did, he noticed that not only could he detect her presence, but also the presence of a lot of magic, almost as much as he wielded.

"This cannot be good."

Two pale blue eyes watched both Sarah and Jareth.

"Why must you two deny so much? Especially you, milady. Well, my work is never done."

Sarah conjured up another crystal to check on Brad's progress. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was too far away, and unless Pelly and Grake knew the Labyrinth better than Jareth himself, Brad wasn't going to make it.

"Shit! I cannot be stuck here with him," she screamed. All of a sudden her world started to get very hazy, like a fog rolling into her mind.

"What's going on?"

There was no answer. Sarah tried to find a way out but all she saw in her mind's eye was fog. Then out of nowhere, an old woman with the most captivating pale blue eyes ever came into view.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?"

The old woman came a little closer than stopped. She kept silent for a minute, almost like she was thinking and then she began to speak.

"Who I am is of no consequence. I am here because of you. You cannot accept who you are or what you should be. You wield the power of the Underground. Use it, manipulate what you must."

With that, the woman was gone.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sarah called out. The fog was already dissipating, though, and she was slowly coming back to her conscious body. When she felt like she could control her body again, she stood up.

"What did that woman mean, 'manipulate what you must?'"

Then it hit her.

"If I can control the same power as Jareth, then I can control the Labyrinth," Sarah realized. She quickly formed a crystal ball and watched Brad try to make it through the Labyrinth. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When she opened them, she could see a bewildered Brad standing on a wide path that led straight to the castle, with no stops. It even blocked the Goblin City off from it.

"Run," Sarah said to Brad.

Brad looked around trying to decide where the voice came from, but couldn't find it. He began to run though, and he ran straight to the castle.

Meanwhile, Jareth had fallen asleep on his throne. He was dreaming of the dance in the ballroom with Sarah. All of a sudden Sarah froze and her green eyes turned pale blue. She started to speak, but it was not her voice, still he listened.

"The others my be gone, but she will stay. She will fulfill her destiny. Do not interfere in what shall be."

Jareth wanted to ask her what was happening, but he was rudely awakened by a goblin shaking him.

"WHAT?" screamed Jareth, not at all happy to have his sleep interrupted.

"Sorry, your highness, but the mortal is almost here!"

"Well then do something. Stop him."

"We can't, Sir. The city is blocked off from his path."

Jareth conjured up and crystal ball and looked at what the goblin was describing. He couldn't understand what was going on and didn't know what to do. Then he remembered that voice. _Do not interfere in what shall be_. He knew that he could do nothing, so he simply watched Brad walk up to the castle doors and open them.

Sarah was also watching Brad's progress and she slowly made her way into the throne room with a defiant smirk.

All of a sudden Brad burst into the room.

"I'm here. I beat the Labyrinth, now you have to let them go."

"Ahh," said Jareth, "you have not beaten me yet, though. And look, you only have two minutes left."

Jareth smiled triumphantly, knowing the boy didn't know the words. Sarah also smiled triumphantly.

"Brad," Sarah said, still smiling, "turn to Jareth and repeat after me. You have no power over me."

Brad had long ago stopped trying to figure everything out and did as Sarah commanded.

"You have no power over me."

Jareth smirked and shook his head. No one could tell, unless they looked into his eyes, how much Jareth was hurting at the thought of losing Sarah. He simply closed his eyes and threw his crystal ball in the air and when it popped everyone disappeared. Or so he thought.

"JARETH!"

Sarah's angry voice announced her presence. Jareth opened his eyes and stared at the very angry young woman.

"Jareth, send me back."

"I-I did," Jareth said, bewildered.

"Oh really, then why am I still here?" Sarah demanded.

"I don't know."


	8. Oracle

A/N: Finally, here is the final chapter. I was going to make the story longer, with everything in this chapter more drawn out, but going back I realized that all I wanted this part to be was a wrap up and happy ending of sorts. Please tell me what you think! Also, I am considering a sequel (though I won't be able to do it for awhile because I have so many fics on the go I'm trying to wrap them up before I create any new ones). Let me know if you'd be interested in the sequel!

Chapter 8

Sarah looked at the bewildered Jareth ready to yell at him for lying to her, but by the look on his face, she could tell he wasn't lying at all.

"What's going on?" Sarah questioned.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Jareth snapped back. He wasn't used to feeling out of control of a situation. He wasn't supposed. He was the Goblin King. People feared him. This was not supposed to happen.

Two mismatched eyes, one gray and one brown, followed the movements of the two.

"How am I supposed to get back?" Sarah asked, sounding very worried. She was starting to fidget, like she always did when she was scared.

Jareth unconsciously placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know," Jareth said, frustrated, "this has never happened before. I don't understand why!"

"I know," came the voice that accompanied the gray and brown eyes. Jareth and Sarah whipped around to reveal a stunningly beautiful fey, with long silvery gray hair and a kind smile.

"Oracle," Jareth whispered more to himself than anyone else. Sarah looked up at him confused.

"Who is she?"

Jareth turned to Sarah.

"She is Oracle, the Great Seer of the Underground. No one has seen her since the fall of the monarchy nearly one thousand years ago."

"That is correct," Oracle said as she made her way over to the two, "I have been in hiding for centuries, waiting to restore the monarchy to its once brilliant rule."

Jareth and Sarah looked at Oracle, confused.

"Come, children," she said with a smile. Jareth and Sarah followed her into the lavishly decorated sitting room of the castle. They all sat down and Jareth and Sarah waited for Oracle to speak.

"You see," Oracle said, "the monarchy of the Underground was destroyed when the King of the Vampyr Kingdom, Damoyn, decided to try and take over the Underground. He killed the king and queen. Fortunately, Damoyn did not have the power to take over the Underground and soon lost the throne."

"Yes, I know all this," said Jareth impatiently, "and no one dares to step foot in the Grand Castle. It is said that there is a curse that will only allow the true rulers in."

"Yes," Oracle said, still very serenely, "but what no one else knew was that the Queen of the Underground had give birth to a son, just days before. When the castle was attacked, they sent him to the Aboveground. I later foresaw a prediction. It said that at the right time, the descendant of the son would come to the Underground and show her wit. She was then to leave the Underground and return again, but not of her own free will. Once she returned, she would gain the powers of the Queen of the Underground. Her king would become the first person from the Underground she has ever met. Sarah, you are the Queen and Jareth, you are her king."

Sarah and Jareth looked at Oracle jaws dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked, "I mean, I don't love him."

Even as she said that, though, she knew it was a lie. How else could she explain her behavior in the ballroom or the rush of heat that she felt when she saw him? She was about to protest further when she looked in Jareth's eyes. For once, she didn't think, she just acted.

Jareth was so busy trying to process all the new information that he was astonished to feel Sarah's lips on his. It didn't take him long, though, to react and start kissing her back.

When the two broke apart they looked around for Oracle, but could not find her. In her place sat two golden crowns gleaming in the light.

Five months later

Hoggle hobble up to the stage in front of the crowd of royals. He looked at them and with a smiled announced, "I present to you, Queen Sarah and King Jareth, rulers of the Underground!"

Everyone cheered as Jareth and Sarah made their way onto the stage. Sarah looked down and saw her father, stepmother and brother staring up at her with proud smiles. It turns out that Sarah descended to the thrown threw her mother's side of the family. Sarah, however, did not want to leave her family, so with the help of Jareth they ended up convincing them of the truth.

Sarah felt Jareth's hand on her lower back and she turned to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she whispered, "who would of thought we'd be here?"

Jareth smiled down at his wife and turned once again to face the crowd. They were truly happy and everyone was happy for them. Well, almost everyone.

A/N: I know I didn't do much to show Jareth and Sarah falling in love, but I wanted to make it seem like they always held repressed love for each other and it comes out once they find out that they are soul mates. I know, the ending kind of sucks, but I couldn't come up with anything else.


End file.
